Puyo Puyo: The Battle Against the Green Devil Human Girl
by MinuscubeX
Summary: After Primp Town and Suzaran City has fallen into a apocalypse by a Green Devil/Human Girl, Amitie, Arle and Ringo must team up along with other Puyo Characters against this savage in order to end this apocalypse once and for all. (I'm only doing Primp Town and Suzaran City for this one. I'm excluding Arle's world.) (On Break)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 **This Story will Have Three POVs of Ringo, Arle and Amitie**. **Anyway Enjoy.**

 **Amitie's POV**

Hiya-! The Name's Amitie! And I am a student of the Primp Magic School in the peaceful Primp Town. My dream is to become a fantastic magician. I'm not that great at studying, and maybe a bit clumsy, but I'm always energetic. Nice to meet you!

Right Now, I'm walking to the park with my friends Arle, her friend Carbuncle, and Ringo. We were all talking about our past memories of how we saved worlds. I was sure surprised how we were able to survive all of this, unexpectedly.

"So, Amitie. How are all your friends doing?" Arle asked.

"They are all right. It was nothing personal." Amitie said.

"Surely, I'm glad it's just so peaceful and nothing chaotic going on for once. It's just so infuriating." Ringo said.

"I know, Now we cannot just have to deal Satan and Ecolo's scheme no more, right Carby?" Arle said.

"Gu Gu."

Then speaking of which, something hit me.

"Wait something hit me about… Satan and Ecolo." I said.

"What about them?" Ringo asked, confusingly.

"If Satan and Ecolo were both evil in the first place, why didn't they both work together? Just like where in my old adventures, I just had to deal with Klug having to take out somewhat a stranger version. Like if the stranger Klug was evil, then why couldn't them both?"

"I mean for Ecolo, he's more of like a destroyer of all worlds. With Puyo. But he just likes to have fun… sometimes." Ringo said.

"And for Satan, he's kinda not that pure evil, although he is the creator of Puyo Underworld. But sometimes, I really hate it when he comes after me, asking me to be his fiancé. He also has no interest in many people. Only me. Ringo? Sometimes. The only person more evil than that is my doppelgänger. Which although, who I hate mostly."

These answers got me to the point where I started to think more thoroughly. These people (Including "Doppelgänger Arle") might be more stronger than usual. But if that is the case, why didn't they form a group of one? I mean, they're both strong villains. It's just that, they might've not introduced their power. Well, if they could've all met at one time in the near future, I bet they will all be good buddies. Or wait, Could I be missing Popoi as well? He was very powerful. Er, no wait. That was Black Popoi. He was only a villain one time when I had to go be in the hunt for Ms. Accord flying cane. I gotta admit, he was sure was powerful when I first played Puyo with him. But seriously he wasn't the only one that ticked me off. Especially, nobody ever gets me infuriating. Not even one.

 _Now I'm starting to wonder why I feel like I'm alone in some dark cave._

"Amitie? Are you feeling alright?" Ringo asked while lightly touching my shoulder.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was spacing out."

"Hey. We're already here." Arle said as we headed inside the park. But as soon I was about to get out there, I saw something weird coming from the far end of the grass.

"Uh, Guys. I'll be right back." I said as I was heading to the grasslands.

"Um. Okay." Ringo said.

"Sure." Arle said.

"Gu." Carbuncle said.

"But, where are you actually going?!" Arle shouted.

"It'll only take a second!" I shouted back.

All three looked at each other confusingly for a couple of seconds and shrugged at each other.

As I moved into where I saw something weird, It wasn't a "something", it was a girl lying down on the grass. Her identity is Black long hair with hair covering one eye. She also had green horns, although I didn't know why. And finally, she had green lips. I also don't know why. For clothing, she had on a black sweater with a green broken heart in the middle. For bottoms, she was wearing a short black shirt with vertical thin green stripes. And finally, for shoes, she was wearing these long black boots that literally almost reached her skirt, almost like 2 inches. But I wanted to know why she was lying on the grass like she was having a nap or something.

"Um, excuse me." I said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

No comment. Maybe she didn't hear me.

"Excuse me, miss." I called again, this time I touched her shoulder.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Still No comment. Another thing I did was check her body. I noticed her heart was not beating right. She might be unconscious.

"Hey guys! Come over here!" I shouted. My friends came over.

"What's the problem?" Arle asked.

"Wait. Who is that?" Ringo asked.

"I have no idea. She might be feeling unconscious."

"Though, why does her style look so… green-ish?" Ringo asked.

"Maybe it's because that might be her favorite color. Perhaps?" I said.

"Well we can't leave her behind like this. Like how about we just li-" But when Arle tries to lift the girl's hair, the girl, without even moving, grabbed Arle's arm, which caught her by surprise. I was surprised also.

"Nngh. I can't free my arm. She's too strong." Arle said while struggling to release her arm herself.

"Here. You want some help? I can fre-" But when Ringo was going to help with Arle's right arm, The girl's other hand caught Ringo's left arm. I was heavily shocked from what I'm seeing.

"Or not." Ringo said, getting a bit scared.

"Why is she this strong? She reminds me of Rulue." Arle asked.

As the girl caught one of my friends' hands, she, using her strength, dragged them next to her boots, but each on one side was standing next to each boot, facing each other.

"Wait How is she doing-"

" **GAH!** "

" **GAH!** "

The girl then drags them into each other, making them headbutt each other hard, which caused them to stumbled back into the grass, feeling dizzy. She then got up to her feet. I finally got the color of her eyes as they were green. But, then she grabbed the duo again, this time, by the neck, and she then floated into the air with both girls grabbed by her. She then pulled their necks down, and with both feet, she aggressively kicked them in the back of their heads which caused them to fall down in the ground… fast. I never been this scared of my entire life as I watch these two felt in very bad pain. Next thing I noticed was the girl floated towards me with a scary smug on her face. She then grabbed me by the shirt, which then caused to felt more scared.

"W-Wait. H-Hold on. I never saw someone much as evil as you are. Do you… want to hang out sometime?" I asked.

The next thing I noticing after asking her, she tries to breathe this green-ish breath on me, which caused me to cough, trying to get air. After several seconds of trying to get air, something happened big time.

The girl watched me breathe last of my air as I started to pass out. After me dying from the green breath, the girl then threw me to where Arle and Ringo as three of us were all passed out. Then the girl let out a quiet giggle. And the three of us will rest in peace. If we somehow survive.

 **A/N: A New story has arrived. The reason why I came up with this story is because I've been wanting to think of Ringo, Arle, and Amitie battling a newer antagonist. She will be also the main villain for this story, but I'll introduce you to her name next chapter. Thank you for reading the Prologue.**


	2. The Girl Revealed

**Chapter 2:** ** **The Girl Revealed****

 **Still Amitie's POV**

" _Amitie? Amitie, wake up."_ I was hearing someone calling my name. Probably Arle. Out of nowhere, I started to revive from the breath the girl gave me from earlier. I was still unsure why was she mean. But we haven't even figured her identity yet.

" _Ugh. Is it morning? Why can't I catch a break?"_ I asked.

"Amitie! Snap out of it!" Arle shouted.

" **Gah! What the** - **!** " I shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry guys. I didn't know you was still here."

"It's ok. B-But… Why is the sky looking so gloomy?" Ringo asked. I kindly actually agree. Why **IS** the sky looking so gloomy? It was only sunny earlier, but now the weather looks like it's going to rain. Everything about this makes me wanna hang up on a tree.

"But wait, where was the girl from before? She was laying on the grass earlier and attacked us. Now she's gone." Arle said. Also, It's probably weird how she was going to end us, then leave with no hesitation. This is just no fun!

"Or perhaps, maybe she was just an illusion." Ringo said.

"I think I have to agree with you, Ringo. No wonder how she can be real. I haven't even got to know her, likewise."

As soon as I looked around more, I saw something that surprised me big. The park that we were going to earlier, was ruined and was filled with… Slime? The girl must've done this also. Something must be really not right.

"Hey, girls. You might wanna take a look at the park as well." I said to them. As soon as they looked, they were also shocked at what they saw.

"What?! What happened to the park?" Ringo asked.

"The girl must've done this also." Arle said.

"I was thinking the same thing too." I said.

"Something about this girl seems like she is totally chaotic. I wonder why is she so chaotic? Because first, she gave us a beatdown, then she starts to destroy the park. I wonder what is making her act that way. I feel like we should go find this girl." Arle said.

"But I don't think she's here now. You said she was an illusion. So, let's try to pretend she wasn't here and figure out what is really going on." Ringo said.

"Well, your right, Ringo. I did say that she was an illusion. But the thing is, She might be causing mischief around here. So I think that we need to find this illusion. Maybe she might have cause chaos somewhere else."

" **Pssh.** And what makes you notice that I'm an illusion?"

That voice belonged to the girl who gave us this so-called beatdown from earlier. Who was floating. I also had one thought though.

 _ **She can float as well?! She reminds me of Rafisol!**_

"Hey, It's you! The girl from earlier!" Ringo shouted.

"Did you guys enjoyed your nap? I'm glad you jokers did. Because Of course, I **AM** creating chaos here in this world!" The girl said.

"Well, why are you doing that? This world is very peaceful."

" **Pah!** What's so peaceful about this place. Oh wait, I don't care! I really do not like this place. Not when there is much green in this town."

"Um… Green?" Ringo asked.

"Wait. You like Green?" Arle asked.

"Yeah. I'm really into green. I literally have superpowers of creating anything that involves green and somewhat a fighter. Sometimes."

"Wait. Does that explain why that area is destroyed?" I asked while pointing out the park.

"You are correct. Like I said, I really hate Primp Town, so I really have to destroy this town. Maybe I'll try aim for Suzaran, next."

" **What?! Why my Hometown?!** " Ringo shouted.

"I might feel more comfortable If I take out two towns as once. I might feel invincible, real easily."

"Why would that make you feel comfortable if your not destroying the whole world? Also, we do not know who you are."

"One, I wanna l live too. I just need to take out a few towns and that can make me feel more powerful. And Two, you wanna know **MY** name, huh? Fine. Name's Delta. Delta Greenneck. But I go by Delta. Which you jokers already know. Remember the name well."

Delta Greenneck? That's somewhat of a unique name. Especially, That's even better than all of our names. Somewhat. But Still, I cannot believe Delta wants to do this. She can't really just destroy them just because she don't like both of them.

"So, why couldn't you just try to give both towns a chance? Maybe you will like them both." Arle asked with no hesitation.

"No way. Not gonna happen. I spit on them towns. And no matter what happens, I'm still going to cause more chaos to the town." Delta said as she tries to float away from us and cause more chaos. But before she was going to do that, she stopped for a minute.

"But… I have one challenge for you jokers." She said

"Can you quit calling us "jokers"?" Arle asked.

"Nope. Can't do that. Anyway, I got one challenge for you… to beat me in Puyo Puyo." Delta declared.

"Wait. You play Puyo Puyo too?!" Arle asked shockingly out of nowhere.

"Well of course, tomboy. I play Puyo too. I'm invincible in Puyo. Ok. How about we make a bet? I give you that. If you girls win, I try to give these two towns a chance. But, If I win, I will end these two towns, and you guys will start to be my slaves in my own world."

" **US?! SLAVES?!** " All three of us shouted.

"Oh yes indeed. I bet your weak against me in Puyo. So Luckily for you, for once, I bet your friends are possessed by me as well. So that means so you must try to find a way to come back into your senses. Work on your skills. Then we can talk, Puyo. Good Luck Jokers!"

Delta said as she floated away from us.

" **But Wait?! How do we do that?!** " Arle shouted.

"Just leave her be, Arle. She's right for once. I know we don't want this world to end like this, but we still need to get stronger. Really stronger." I said.

"But we don't know who to face." Arle responded.

"I was thinking we just need to face an opponent in order to gain strength. But who though?" Ringo asked.

"I guess we need to split up and find some friends from both worlds to face." Arle said. But as soon as we were going to split up, I saw someone very familiar. The Orange Hair, the mini dress, yellow tights, and the green boots. But the eyes are…somewhat black in the outside and green in the inside? Wait. She must be possessed person that Delta was talking about.

"Wait guys! I found Ally! B-But I guess she must be the possessed person Delta was talking about if you take a look at her eyes." I said. As soon as they were coming, they eyes lit up wide.

"Oh, you must be right, Amitie. I guess she did get possessed by Delta. But no wonder her eyes look like that." Ringo said.

"You do have a point. Hey, Ally? Are you ok? You do not seek your normal self."

…

…

…

No comment from her. How weird.

"Ally, snap of out it. I know you can hear us." I said.

…

…

…

Still Nothing.

"Amitie, I think We should have a Puyo Battle Against her, so that she could come back to her senses." Ringo said. She does have a point. I know we need her to snap out of it, but a Puyo battle might be more better.

"I guess you're right, Ringo. I think we need to work on our skills anyway. And we can't just leave one friend behind." I said.

"Don't worry Ally. We'll help you come back to your senses. One Puyo Battle will seal the deal." Arle said.

"Let's…"

"Let's…"

"Let's…"

" **Puyo Battle!** " All three of us shouted.

* * *

 **Boss Battle: Ally**

As a reign of Puyo came falling down the sky, we began to stack up a bunch of Puyos. While we were making our chains, what concerned me was the pace Ally is moving with her Puyos. She seems slow. I don't know why. I bet this should be simple for us.

As I was finished making up my chain, I destroyed 6 red, 4 blue, and 4 green, creating a simple 3-chain.

"* **gulp** * Here goes. **FLAME**!" I shouted while I used fire from my fingertips.

" **FIRE**!" Arle shouted, creating a 3-chain.

" **COSINE**!" Ringo shouted while creating a 4-chain. Didn't know how she pulled that off.

All of those powers we used out of nowhere crushed Ally to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my. I wonder if she's okay?" Amitie asked.

"Well. I think we have to see." Arle said

* * *

As soon as we got closer to Ally, Out of nowhere, somewhat a green soul have gotten out of Ally's head. She must've been brainwashed. Slowly opening her eyes, Ally is starting to revive from this.

"* **ugh** * W-What happened?" Ally asked, slowly recovering.

"Hi, Ally." We all said to her. She turned around.

"Oh! Great Hero, Arle! Amitie! Ringo! Didn't expect to see you here." Ally said happily.

"It's so good to see you Ally. Listen, We need your help." Arle said.

"Oh? What is it?" She asked.

"Remember when you was being possessed?" I asked. She try to think for a minute, then she lit up like she was actually scared.

"Oh yes! I do. When I was taking a walk, I heard something mysterious and out of nowhere, it went straight through my body, And I felt I had no control over it, and that's what got me like this."

"Well you see, some girl named Delta, was actually doing this to you, and everyone else. Mostly People that we mentioned to you back in our adventures. And now she is trying to take over Primp Town and Suzaran City. The only way we can stop all of this if we first, try to fight all of our possessed friends and then take on Delta." I explained to her.

"Delta? I wonder what is she like though?" Ally asked.

"Well you'll get to know her once we get to defeat all our possessed friends. But we got to split up." Arle said.

 _Well I believe she has a point there. And besides, having two people battle one person at the same time will speed up the progress more._

"Oh ok. So I guess, Ringo, Do you want to go back to your hometown with Ally? It'll make things easier that way." I asked.

"Definitely. I think Maguro might be possessed there too, followed by Risukuma. So I better head over there, ASAP." Ringo said.

"Oh? Suzaran? Do you not want me to come with you guys?" Ally asked.

"Um. Well, you see, Ally, I believe me and Amitie's friends in this world are who we need to take care of right now, because my friends from my world, just got warped here, and now we have to deal with them our own. So I believe it would be best If you go with Ringo to Suzaran City for this one?"

"Oh ok. I'll leave you guys be then if that's what you wish for." Ally said, convinced.

"And Besides, Ally, I don't think you haven't seen my world yet, so I'll let you get to know it once we are here."

Ringo said.

"Sure. I'll be glad to what your world is like." Ally said with a smile.

"Ok, then it's settled. Let's go save our friends!" I said with a smile. As all of us nodded, Me and Arle have decided to stay to look for all our friends here in Primp While Ringo and Ally had to go to Suzaran so that Ringo can deal with her friends. At this point, we'll be able to do all of our hard work to stop Delta's foul plans.

 **Author's Note: Delta Greenneck. The newer antagonist in this story. I've been always thinking of a unique character to be added, and that's who I added.**

 **I'm really Sorry that's this took WAY long to update. I had to deal with so many stuff in January, but at least I had to push myself. I promise, I will update this story as quick as possible next time. Hope you guys Follow or Favorite this story. Happy Valentines Day. XO**


	3. Familiar Possessed Face

**Chapter 3: Familiar Possessed Face**

 **Still Amitie's POV**

I still don't get how Delta's not liking Primp and Suzaran. Both worlds are peaceful of course, but still do not get why she wants to destroy them both. This reminds me of how Rafisol started to claim all of Ally's Power last adventure, but we had to take care of that. Every time when we start to go somewhere or have fun somewhere, all of these weird stuff is happening. I just don't like all of this. I wish all of this chaos would go away once and for all. If (for some reason) it could.

"I guess this is deja vu all over again in our adventures, Amitie." Arle said to me in a soft tone.

"I agree. It's every time in our adventures, always chaos that we have to deal with. I just don't want this."

"I know. It's really paranoiding to see how much chaos people are doing. Especially with Ecolo, who possessed me."

 _She really has a point._

"I agree. But all the time, we always get used to it. We just have to make sure everything slides perfectly. And we always have to be ourselves."

"Well… Yeah. But don't you know that Delta might be stronger than us?"

"Yes, but Like I said… we always have to be ourselves."

"Well… ok. By any means necessary."

We were walking to the main entrance of Primp Town and things were… not as similar as it used to be. The fountain was green, The water was green (Don't know why she did that.), and everything else was green. I'm really having a bad feeling about Primp Town. But I didn't have to worry after I said we always have to be ourselves. We just need to find our friends to cure and everything is finally done. As long as Ringo and Ally got the other world covered.

"Geez, everything is green right now." Arle said.

"Definitely. There's gotta be some way to get rid of it. Like drinking the green water." I said.

"Ok, really?" Arle asked with an annoyed look.

"Just joking. So what could we do about this?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Our Powers can't work. It will burn the water and the fountain. There's gotta be a more unique way."

"Well, Let's deal with that later. Right now, we still gotta hunt for our friends."

As soon as we kept walking down the path around the fountain, something about this path seems slimy. Almost everywhere green. More likely, the more slime there is, the more… what's the word? Disorganized… it is. Mainly because of the trees cut down. Not sure why.

"There's gotta be a single person somewhere. Or does it come at random?"

"Hm… I'm not exactly sure."

"Now that I think about it. It might be that… our friends may be kidnapped by her. Delta might be pulling a trick on us."

"But Arle, She says that she brainwashed all of our friends. Just like she did to Ally. Now you want me to believe that all our friends have been kidnapped by her?"

"I mean there's not that much people to look for. We've been searching for them for like 15 minutes now and we've got nothing."

I gave an facepalm. Then I had to look at her at an annoyed look after what she just said that was really not right.

"15 minutes was not long." I said.

"Look Arle, I know we haven't searched someone yet, but that doesn't mean we need to drop the act and tell her it was a common joke. What she said earlier is what she said."

"That may be true, but remember when there was no one around the fountain? There's no one around here, either."

After I was thinking about it, Maybe she might be right. And besides, she just wanted to do it so that she might have the ability to use all power's of all our friends. I mean. Er. Well, never mind.

"Well… Ok Arle. I give. I think Delta might be pulling a trick on us. Just so that she might have the ability to use everyone's powers."

"Everyone's powers?" Arle asked me while looking confused.

"Yeah. You know."

"But Amitie, She doesn't do that. She loves green. And her powers involve green."

"I mean well…"

 ***SLAM***

As I soon as I was going to Convince Arle, Someone slammed into the ground with sheer force that sent us flying and into the ground. Don't know who would do that… Unless. I looked into the path that were walking into. I notice another person who was possessed, showed up. The girl I always never forget.

" _Ow._ Who did that?" Arle said, trying to get up.

"Wait a minute. Raffina?"

"Raffina's possessed? Oh, so it does come at random."

I palmed my face really hard, because I told her they would come. We just gotta be patient.

"See? I told you they were brainwashed, Arle." I said to her.

"Geez, I didn't know."

"Raffina, don't worry. We'll get you out of this mess."

…

…

…

Of course no response.

"I'll take that as an ok. Come on, Let's play Puyo."

"I'm sure we'll have a cure for you." Arle added.

"Let's…"

"Let's…"

" **PUYO BATTLE!** "

* * *

 **Boss Battle: Raffina**

* * *

As a Reign of Puyos came falling down from the sky, we were about to get started. As I was about to make a first set of chains, Raffina started to drop puyos a little faster than Ally. But that didn't really matter much.

The way I was watching Arle making her chains, this time, She was starting to build her chains faster (though I'm not sure why). So, I started to go faster without hesitation.

But when we were setting up our chains, Raffina was starting to pop puyos making a 3 chain, although there

was one problem…

 _Why didn't she yell out her power?_

" **ACK!** "

" **ACK!** "

And all of the sudden, garbage puyos started to mess up our chain, having a chance to take her out easily.

So we continued to set up our chains. This time we had to gather more puyos to set up. Arle sets up a big 2 chain, while I did the same.

So as we got rid of the garbage puyos that Raffina caused, we still have more damage to inflict on her.

"Oh dear, I messed up." Arle said while accidentally placing her puyos on the wrong side.

"That's ok. We still got more time." I said to her.

But right after I said that, Raffina did another 3-chain. Which caused more garbage puyos to fall onto us.

"Argh. We need to start doing better than that." Arle said.

"Right."

We started out to clear out more puyos as soon as possible to get rid of more garbage puyos. I feel like we should stop showing off much. Or should we.

"Ok, I cleared it all out. Now then." Arle said as she was ready to clear out a brutal chain.

"One and- **BAYOEEN**!" Arle sets out a brutal power that caused a swarm of garbage puyos to land on Raffina, which caused her to get knocked out cold. But one thing was on to my mind…

 _I would never let this happen to her if we ever fought like this._

"And she's down. Finally." Arle said.

…

…

...

"A-Amitie?"

…

…

...

"Amitie!" Arle was tugging my shirt that time.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was thinking of something."

" _Yeah_." Arle didn't believe me.

"Anyway, let's see if that'll wake her up."

* * *

As we walked over to Raffina, she was still unconscious.

"Poor, Poor Raffina. I hope she will still live." I said.

"Hey, don't worry. I bet she'll revive." Arle said.

" _Which I already did._ " That voice was definitely her. She's alive. I saw her got back to her feet.

"Raffina! Glad your back to your senses!" I cheered.

" **Tch**! Well excuse me for your hyper tone. But thank you anyways. That new girl I was seeing was a total dolt."

…

"That "total dolt" was named Delta Greenneck. But she goes by Delta. Was she the one possessing you?" Arle asked.

"Positive. I was walking around Primp for a while when all of the sudden, she ran into me without question and possessed me. She got some nerve."

 _So Delta is really possessing everyone. Now that makes sense. I hope Arle can see why now._

"Hm. Now that you mention it… I guess Amitie was right about all of this… and I was wrong in the first place."

"Yup. I told you Arle. That's score one for Amitie! * **giggle** *"

"Are you both betting? Sounds to me you are." Raffina said.

"Never mind that. Hey, Raffina. Do you wanna tag along? I don't think it'll be safe for you to walk around Primp by yourself. And besides, I think we might need your help with our friends as well."

"Are they Possessed too?!" Raffina asked while in shock.

"Yes, I think your powerful as too."

"Oh really?"

* * *

* **Raffina's Mind** *

So you like to possess me first and then our friends, huh Ms. Delta. Fine. I'll show you damn well the meaning of payback one we revive all of our friends and watch as how we'll end you. Just you wait and see.

* * *

"Ok fine. I'm in."

"Really?! That's Great! Now that's three of us." Arle said

"And soon, we'll do our best effort to stop Delta's foolish plans." I said.

"Um… Yeah. Now she'll be ready for pain and suffering."

Raffina said.

"Um, ok. Anyway, Let's see who's next to deal with."

I bet there will always be one character we'll bump into as we run into different places.

 **A/N: Sorry it took WAAAAAY long to get an update. I was into so much stuff to deal with, but I was just bored I had to finish doing this for a while. So I wanted to do 3 chapters of PPTBATGDHG (Puyo Puyo: The Battle Against The Green Devil Human Girl for abbreviation).**

 **So I took so many months that I'll take a break from this story and get back to Hero Trilogy Wars. See ya'll next time.**


End file.
